Hello Friend
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Song fic for Annie and Jack. Gabe breaks up with Jack and Annie helps him through it. I do not own anything related to So Weird or S Club 7.


HELLO FRIEND   
  
  
" I'm sorry Jack. I tried to make it work. But it isn't gonna happen."  
Gabe said into the phone.  
" Are you sure we can't start over. Just try it again?" Jack asked.  
" I'm sure. I still want to be friends. You really are a great guy." Gabe said weakly.  
" Yeah, sure." Jack said, hanging up the phone.  
" Hey, Jack. Do you still have my calculator?" Annie asked, entering the room. " What's wrong?"  
" Nothing." Jack mumbled.  
Annie sat down next to Jack. " Seriously?"  
" Gabe." Jack said.  
" She broke up with you?" Annie asked, feeling a bit of relief   
although she hated seeing Jack upset.  
" Yeah." Jack said. " She says she still wants to be friends, but.."  
" It's hard to be friends with someone you like?" Annie asked.  
" Yeah." Jack smiled weakly at Annie.  
" I know." Annie said.  
" Can I just be alone for awhile?" Jack asked.  
" Sure, but if you want to talk, you know where I'll be." Annie said.  
She turned and walked away. " Hey, Annie?"  
" Yeah?" She asked, turning around.  
" Thanks." Jack said, smiling.   
  
  
Hello friend,  
I know you're smiling but believe it,  
Don't have to pretend.  
I know at times it seems your broken heart  
Might never mend,  
Hello friend.  
  
" Hey, Jack. You doing ok?" Annie asked.  
" Never been better." Jack said, smiling. " Well, maybe I've been   
better but, I'm fine."  
" Ok. Well, there's a Mexican place in this town. You want go get some   
tacos or something?" Annie asked.  
" Sure." Jack grabbed a jacket and they walked to the resteraunt.  
" You gonna be ok?" Annie asked.  
" Yes. You can stop asking now." Jack said.  
" Sorry, just making sure. It must be hard."  
" Yeah, well, I'm fine. Can we talk about something else, besides   
Gabe?" Jack asked.  
" If you want. What do you want to talk about?" Annie smiled.  
" I don't know." Jack said.  
" Ok, then. I talked to Fi on the phone today. She said to say hi."  
" What's she been up to? Besides driving Aunt Melinda crazy?"  
" Well, she said there may be a ghost in the attic."  
" Yeah right." Jack said.  
" Oh, come on, do you seriously believe that humans are the only creatures on this planet?" Annie asked.  
" No, there are also animals." Jack smiled.  
" You know what I mean." Annie said, laughing.  
" Yeah, I know. But I think you and Fi need to be locked up in a   
loony bin or something."  
" I was gonna say the same about you." Annie said.  
  
Hello girl,  
I had lost my faith in human kind,  
Until your call.  
It's nice to know you've been there for me  
Through it all,  
Hello girl.  
  
" I can't help but notice you are acting so much happier." Annie told Jack.  
" Yeah, only because of you." Jack said.  
Annie thought, ' I wish I could tell him how I feel and know he felt the same way.'  
" What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, making her jump.  
" Just.. nothing." Annie mumbled.  
" Just nothing?" Jack asked.  
" I said what I said." Annie said, smiling.  
" You're crazy." Jack said.  
" Thanks." Annie said, laughing.  
  
Hello friend.  
  
It is strange, the things you'll go through,  
Till you finally realize (You will realize),  
That the things you need the most are always  
Right before your eyes (Before your eyes).  
And the truth is always something  
You would never know is true.  
I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.  
I really need you.  
  
" Hey, man. You and Annie have been hanging out a lot lately." Carey told Jack, smiling at his honorary little brother.  
" Yeah, so?" Jack said, working on his homework.  
" Yeah, so? I think you like her." Carey said.  
" Yeah, I like her, she's one of my best friends." Jack said.  
" I don't mean like her I mean like, like her." Carey said.  
" No way man, you are crazy. I don't like Annie like that." Jack said, defending himself.  
" If you say so." Carey said, walking out.  
" Why did Carey just wink at me?" Annie asked coming into the room.  
" I have no idea." Jack said.   
He looked at her. ' Wow, I never noticed how beautiful she is. Stop it Jack, you're letting what Carey said go to your head.'  
" So what do you think?" Annie asked.  
" What?" Jack stared at her blankly.  
" Weren't you listening?" Annie asked. " I said, there is a place near here that has karaoke. Do you want to go?"   
" Sure, why not. When?" Jack asked. ' What a great smile. No, stop thinking about Annie like that. She's your best friend, you can't be   
crushing on her.'  
" Are you listening to me?" Annie asked.  
" Huh?" Jack asked.  
" I'll take that as a no. What's up? Still upset about Gabe?" Annie asked concerned.  
" No. I'm just a little preoccupied, with homework and stuff." Jack   
said, shrugging. " So what were you saying?"  
" I asked if you wanted to go tomorrow." Annie said.  
" Go where?" Jack asked.  
" Ugh. What's up with you? Everything I say you ignore." Annie said, starting to get annoyed.  
" What?" Jack asked.  
" Forget it!" Annie turned to walk out.  
" I'm joking, Annie. Tomorrow sounds fine." Jack laughed.  
" Do you know what you just said ok to?" Annie asked.  
" Karaoke?" Jack asked, hoping he was right.  
" Good. Maybe you were listening, after all." Annie said, walking to her own room.  
" Oh, god." Jack said to himself.  
" I was right?" Carey asked. " You do like her."  
" Yeah, so? Who cares? Not like I'll ever make a move on it." Jack   
said.  
" If I were you, I'd do something about it. Someone like Annie isn't going to stay single for long." Carey said.  
" Someone like Annie?" Jack asked.  
" She's got looks, brain, attitude, the voice, she's unique, she's.." Carey started.  
" Totally perfect."  
  
  
Hello friend,  
I never had the chance to say,  
How much I really miss,  
The things I'm finding so hard now, I can't resist.  
Hello friend.  
  
" Annie, you've been acting kinda strange." Clu said, standing in the doorway. Annie jumped.  
" Maybe I've been possessed." Annie joked.  
" I doubt it. I think you have a crush." Clu said, sitting next to her on the bed.   
Annie blushed. " Yeah right. Who would I have a crush on?"   
" Well, besides the obvious teen idol, I'm thinking, let's see, Jack Phillips." Clu smiled.  
" No way. You must be blind or stupid, or, or.." Annie trailed off.  
" Right?" Clu asked.  
" Oh, shut up. And when I say shut up, I mean don't tell anybody. I mean nobody." Annie said.  
" I promise. You better tell him though." Clu said.  
" I can't, not now, I mean he just broke up with Gabe." Annie said.  
" Tell him soon." Clu walked out of the room.   
" Maybe." Annie said to herself.   
  
Hello girl, Things were better from the day  
You came into my life.  
And everything I need to know is in your eyes,  
Hello girl.  
  
" Jack, you ready to leave?" Annie asked.  
" Where are we going?" Jack asked.  
" Oh my... do recall agreeing to go to a karaoke today?" Annie asked, sighing.  
" I know. I know. It just slipped my mind." Jack said, standing up.  
" Ok. Then let's get going." Annie said.  
" Isn't anybody else coming?" Jack asked.  
" Nobody else wanted to. It's just the two of us." Annie said.  
' Great. Perfect. Just perfect. I'm going to let something slip and then she'll think I'm crazy and she'll never want to speak to me again and then I would have ended any chances of ever having a date with her and I would have lost my best friend and..'  
" Jack are you ok?" Annie asked.  
" Yeah, sure. Why?" Jack said.  
" Well, you're getting ready to trip over a.." Jack tripped. " Log." She finished, helping him up.  
' Great. Now she thinks I'm a total klutz.'  
" You ok?" Annie asked.  
" Fine." Jack said, walking past her.  
" Did I say something?" Annie asked him.  
" Why would you say that?" Jack asked, looking at her.  
" I don't know, you just acted like you were mad at me or something." Annie smiled. " I guess I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."  
" So where exactly is this place anyway?" Jack asked.  
" Right here." Annie said, walking into a building.   
  
And hello friend.  
  
(You will realize)  
And the truth is always something  
You would never know is true.  
I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.  
I really need you.  
  
" Wanna sing a song?" Annie asked.  
" I don't think so." Jack said.  
" Come on. I've heard you sing. You have a great voice." Annie said.  
' I hope that didn't sound like I was flirting.' Annie thought.  
" I don't know, Annie. I don't like to sing in front of people." Jack said. " That's your thing."  
" Please, we'll sing together." Annie begged.  
" Fine. If we can find a good song." Jack said. They walked to the   
list of songs.  
" Hey, you know this one?" Annie asked pointing to a song.  
" Hello Friend? S Club 7 right?" Jack asked.  
" Yeah, so you know it?" Annie asked.  
" Yeah. So we gonna sing it?" Jack asked.  
" You better believe it." Annie said, as they walked to the dj and   
gave him the information.   
  
  
Hello friend  
Hello friend  
Hello friend  
  
I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.  
I really need you.  
Hello friend.  
  
" That was fun." Jack said, laughing as they walked off the stage.  
" Hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so." Annie bragged.  
" Stop bragging." Jack said, nudging her.  
" Can I tell you something?" Annie asked quietly.  
" Anything." Jack smiled at her.  
" Ok, but you have to promise that, even if you don't agree, we'll   
still be friends." Annie said.  
" We'll always be friends, no matter what."  
" Ok, well I was kinda glad that you and Gabe broke up." Annie   
started.  
" Why?" Jack looked at her confused.  
" Well, I thought, maybe, you, I, we could..." Annie mumbled.  
" Annie?" Jack asked.  
" What?" Annie asked blushing.  
" Will you go out with me?" Jack asked.  
" I'd love to." Annie said.  
They hugged and danced.  
" Hello friend." Jack whispered in her ear.  



End file.
